Team Trinity
(aka Trinity Siblings, Gundam Throne Meisters) is a group of Gundam Meisters who appeared in Mobile Suit Gundam 00. They are the Corner Faction's Gundam Meisters, created to carry out Alejandro Corner's (and in extension, Ribbons Almark's) intentions in Aeolia's Plan.Gundam 00 S1 Novel 3 Prologue pg. 26.Gundam 00 S1 Novel 3 Chapter 6 pg. 230 They first appeared during the Taklamakan Desert Operation in Season 1 episode 16. Despite their mysterious intentions, Celestial Being Observers immediately approved of them as legitimate members of Celestial Being."Trinity," Mobile Suit Gundam 00 episode 16. Although Trinity's past and origins remain a mystery in the show itself, the official Mobile Suit Gundam 00 novels state that the three siblings were created by Ribbons Almark, who used parts of his own DNA to engineer human beings with several Innovator-like traits. As a result, they are able to perform otherwise impossible tasks such as interfacing with Veda and using quantum brainwaves. Trinity Siblings/Throne Meisters ;*Johann Trinity :The eldest and leader of the Team Trinity. Johann had a calm personality among the Trinity Siblings. He pilots the GNW-001 Gundam Throne Eins. ;*Michael Trinity :The second sibling of Team Trinity. Michael has a more violent personality than his siblings and is obsessed with battles. He pilots the GNW-002 Gundam Throne Zwei. ;*Nena Trinity :The youngest member of Team Trinity. Nena is a very skillful hacker as she could hack into Veda. Like Michael, she is very easily excited especially about battle. She also has a crush on Setsuna F. Seiei. She pilots the GNW-003 Gundam Throne Drei. History Inception The full history of the Trinity siblings is unclear. According to the novelization, the Trinitys are actually the children of Ribbons Almark. With the help of Alejandro Corner's influence, Ribbons managed to produced a batch of genetic enhanced humans using his Innovade genetic material to fill the role of his personal Meister troupe. After their conception, they were sent to the care of Laguna Harvey, a secret Celestial Being observer, to prepare them for their armed operations in 2307 AD. World Armed Intervention In the year A.D. 2307, during the Celestial Being's armed intervention, Team Trinity remained inactive until their mission at the Taklamakan desert. At the near defeat of Celestial Being, the Thrones provided assistance and freed the Meisters from the world armies. After saving them, they left coordinates for a meeting. Battle for GN Drive Shortly after their intervention at the Taklamakan desert, the Trinitys headed to space to meet with Fereshte. They went there to acquire the 0 Gundam's original GN Drive, in accordance to Laguna Harvery's orders. Being validated by Veda, Fereshte initially agreed to hand over the GN Drive to Team Trinity; however, the situation felt too suspicious to Fereshte's Gundam Meister, Fon Spaak. Fon retaliated and fought against the Trinitys using the GNY-004 Gundam Plutone (powered by 0 Gundam's GN Drive). Citing Fon's actions as treason to Celestila Being, Johann had Veda detonate Fon's explosive necklace. While the moved critically injured Fon, Hanayo ejected and escaped with Plutone's core fighter. With the GN Drive lost, the Trinitys returned to their mothership and asked the Fereshte to retrieve the solar furnace for them. Throne Interventions The Trinitys later meet with the Ptolemy Crew to greet them. The Trinity didn't mention much to their own origins nor the complete aspects of their intentions, but assures the Ptolemy Crew they follow the philosophy of Aeolia Schenberg. The meeting didn't produced any alliance, and only left more doubts between the two groups. After their meeting with the Ptolemy Crew, the Trinity began their own operations sent to them by Laguna Harvey. The target of their armed interventions were military factories and bases around the world. Their operations were of total annihilation and destruction, as they left the target locations burned to the ground. The casualties wasn't limited to soldiers and mobile suits, but also extended to civilian workers and personnel. Some of their target locations were the Union MSWAD base, the AEU Northern Italy Base and the Union Iris Corporation Factory. There was also one time when the Throne Drei attacked a civilian gathering somewhere in AEU Spain. It was later that Celestial Being Gundam Meister, Setsuna F. Seiei, started an armed intervention against them. The conflict was short lived as the three super powers, under the banner of United Nation, suddenly declared war against the Gundams using 30 GN-Drive-powered mobile suits. Operation Fallen Angels During an attack at the HRL Guangzhou Garrison Base, the Trinity was intercepted by the HRL Chobu Squadron. The squad consisted of HRL's 10 GN-Drive-powered units called the GNX-603T GN-X. The GN-Xs gave the Thrones difficulty in battle and forced them to retreat. After the intervention in the HRL base, the Trinity hasn't got anything from Laguna Harvey. Not long, the HRL Chobu Squadron managed to locate their base at the Africa's Northwest. Since then, the Trinity was on the defensive and eventually on the run. Not long the Trinity was cornered into an island somewhere in Atlantic Ocean. While there, a mercenary named Ali Al-Saachez appeared before the siblings to provide assistance. However, this was proved to be a ruse; Ali shot and killed Michael, and then killed Johann in mobile suit combat after stealing the Throne Zwei. Ali was going to finish off Nena until Setsuna F. Seiei in Gundam Exia appeared to intervene. After Ali was forced to flee, Nena escaped to Wang Liu Mei's protection to avoid UN Forces capture. Aftermath After the deaths of Johann and Michael, Nena was the only Throne Meister left and she took refuge under Wang Liu Mei. She has since served Wang Liu Mei as an investigator to help Celestial Being in intelligence and to act as a spy to the Innovators. She later betrayed Wang Liu Mei, and killed both her and Hong Long at space colony Eclipse in Lagrange 5. Her personal victory was short lived, however, as Louise Halevy was also present at Eclipse and recognized her as her family's killer and exacted revenge. Nena Trinity was killed in her Throne Drei during their mobile suit combat. Picture Gallery Gundam Throne Team Trinity.jpg|Team Trinity - Gundam Thrones Gundam Throne Units vs. Exia.jpg|Team Trinity - Gundam Thrones VS. Exia Team Trinity - Gundam Throne Meisters.jpg|Team Trinity - Gundam Throne Meisters Notes & Trivia *Consisting of three siblings, their surname refers to the Christian doctrine, stating that God is one Being Who exists, simultaneously and eternally, as a mutual indwelling of three persons. *The Trinity siblings posses different Blood Type from each other: Johann is type A; Michael is type O; Nena is type B. *Team Trinity shares a striking similarity with the 3 Extended pilots in Gundam SEED Destiny. Both "teams" are consisted of 2 male and 1 female enhanced human (Extended in SEED-D's case, semi-innovator in Team Trinity's case), with the leader being calm, and the second male being brutal, bloodthirsty and violent. *Team Trinity also shares this similarity with the 3 Extended pilots of Gundam SEED, With a calm leader, One who has fun while battling, and another who is brutal towards his enemies. References External Links *Wikipedia - Team Trinity Category:Anno Domini Factions